King of the Defects
by Invader Nae
Summary: Vix, an Irken serial killer, is one night captured and sent to Defect Planet as her punishment. Fulled by insanity and rage, she is determined to get back to kill the Tallest. She begins to gather information from her fellow defects, but meets the King, Zim, who intrigues her greatly. Will Vix ever be able to get back home, and why does Zim make her feel so funny? First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Welcome to my very first fanfic! Yay! *cue confetti and ballons*_

_But I warn you, it may take me a while to update, due to...complications..._

_So read and enjoy!_

...

Vix smiled and closed her eyes as the horrible screams of her victim echoed through the alley in which she stood, hidden by the shadows. She opened her eyes and looked down at the writhing figure on the sidewalk.

It was an Irken girl, whose eyes were a sickly yellow color. The girl had cut in front of someone in the line at the grocery store, and Vix, while watching the girl from outside in the dumpster, had promised herself the girl would pay. And now, slowly dying, she choked out one last word as she realized just who her murder was,

"Vixen..."

This wasn't Vix's real name, of course, but a mere nickname that sent shivers of fear through all of the Irken population here on Home Planet, and quite possible through the whole Irken empire.

Vix watched the light slowly fade from the girl's eyes and smiled. Another victory for Vix.

She bent down and drew a bloody V with her gloved fingers, then made a nice crimson handprint. This was her trademark, her signature, to let the Empire know she had struck again.

She had barely stood up to leave when she heard shouting down the street. The girl's screams must have been louder than she had thought. She peered through the darkness, and by the dim light, saw that there were four soldiers standing there, pointing and yelling.

She realized that they were all Irken Elite, identifiable by the black insignia painted on their foreheads. The Almighty Tallest had sent mountains after mountains of them to catch her, but to no success.

She grinned and saluted to them, then took off running down the sidewalk. She could hear the slap of the Elite's shoes as they hit the pavement. There would be more of them, no doubt, hiding somewhere in the shadows. There always were.

She smiled as one of the Elite screamed as the group came upon the body. She imagined the looks on their faces as they took in the destruction of the girl's body, and how perfect and unspoiled her face was. She laughed to herself.

Suddenly, the brick walls beside her turned black. They were shooting at her with laser guns. She nodded to herself. A respectable foe, but nothing could bring her down tonight.

Whipping out her PAK legs, which were covered in a fresh new coat of blood, she laughed manically as she ran faster ahead of them. She heard the click of metal hitting pavement increase as the Elite took out their PAK legs as well, shiny and clean.

They were gaining, she could tell. They were still shooting at her, and suddenly there was a bright flash of light and her PAK legs retracted instantly. Vix stumbled but kept running.

They had hit her on her PAK legs, and it would take at least five minutes to get them working again. She didn't have five minutes. The Elite were almost upon her.

Suddenly, she cried out as her left shoulder was hit, just under the shoulder blade. She kept running, but every movement of her arm made her want to scream. She was slowing, she could tell.

She stopped suddenly, dived into a window. Standing up, she brushed the glass off of herself and looked up at the two Irkens staring, eyes wide with fright, sitting on their couch.

"_Vixen_!" one of them started screaming. She grinned at them and ran out the back of the house.

She could hear the Elite jump through the already broken window, and both homeowners started screaming. Vix chuckled to herself.

The Elite waited until they were outside the home to begin firing at her. _How thoughtful,_ she thought sarcastically.

She began to run from side to side, making herself a harder target. Suddenly, her PAK legs came out again, catching her by surprise. Racing ahead, she laughed out loud.

The scorch marks on the pavement increased, and she looked behind her. Two more Elite had joined the original four. Did the Tallest really need six Irken Elite soldiers after her? It just showed how weak and pathetic the Irken society really was.

That's why Vix liked to murder people. It was her way of wiping out the weaker ones, and letting the stronger ones live. She knew it was cruel, but someone had to do it. And she took so much _joy_ from it.

She laughed as she remembered the way the girl screamed as Vix had stabbed her in the chest, viciously, with her PAK legs. Laughed as she remembered the way the blood gushed from the wound.

She just knew the Elite soldiers were exchanging glances between, wondering what was wrong with her.

There was so much wrong with her.

So much.

Vix was so busy thinking to herself about her mental issues that she had forgotten to dodge and weave like she had been.

One of them shot her in the PAK leg, and they retracted instantly. Vix stumbled, and the other soldiers wasted no time firing at her. She gasped as she was hit on her right side and in the middle of her back. She kept running, but she was so slow now, like a little old lady. She fell as she was shot in the leg. Even though she was down, she wasn't about to give up.

She tried to pull herself away with her fingers, but an Elite solider, obviously the leader of the group, stood straight in front of her. She stopped moving, and slowly looked up at him. He glared down at her, with bright red eyes staring into her bottomless black ones.

He knelt beside her. "Well well well," he whispered, "what do we have here? The mighty Vixen? Brought down?" He glanced up in mock-surprise, and put a hand over his covered mouth, his eyes wide. "There must be some mistake? Right? Wrong."

Vix opened her mouth to say something, but another solider kicked her, viciously, in the side. She cried out.

"Silent!" he barked. How she wished she could end his life right then and there.

The leader stood up and smacked him clean across the face. Vix giggled a little. "Do you want to become like her?!" he shouted. "Do you want to become a cold, vicious murderer like this?!"

The solider shook his head violently and rubbed his cheek, which had turned a nasty dark green.

Vix started again, "How do you know I am the real Vixen?" Her voice was barely a whisper. The red-eyed leader knelt beside her again. Vix coughed, and dark green blood came up. That solider had really kicked her hard.

She tried once more, "How do you know I'm the real Vixen? I could just be an innocent, harmless, cute little Irken girl." She blinked her big black eyes at him. This time he heard her.

Standing up, he looked down at her, disgusted. "How do we know? How do we _know_?!" He was getting angry now.

"You are _Vixen_! _Anyone_ could recognize you! A _child_, a _smeet_, would know it was you upon first glance! You are the terror of the empire!" She smiled at this.

He shook his head. "I'm tired of arguing with you. Someone get her up, and _handcuff_ her. Watch her antennae too," he said, and turned to speak to the other soldiers.

A solider grabbed the red cape around her neck and tried to yank her up, but it just snapped off. Vix laughed.

"Why are you even an Elite if you can even pick up a harmless Irken like me?" Vix said.

The solider kicked her in the leg, hard. She grimaced. "Quiet, you," he said in a gruff voice. He bent down and pulled her up by her collar. Vix coughed as the fabric pressed tight against her throat. Someone slapped handcuffs around her wrists, which tightened themselves a little too tightly.

She was going to try to run when she felt the cold barrel of a laser gun on her neck. Running now would be suicide. "Move," the solider behind her said. Vix obeyed, and they marched to a parked Spittle Runner on the side of the street.

Three of the Elite stayed behind to deal with the body, while three others, including the red-eyed leader, got in the Runner.

Vix slid into the backseat, next to a young Irken boy with ocean blue eyes. He looked new, brand new. Must have been just recruited. She smiled at him, and he moved the slightest bit away. He looked to the front, pleading with his eyes for help.

The leader started the Runner instead.

Vix decided to use his fright to her advantage. She twisted herself around so the solider could see her shoulder, which hurt the most. Blinking her big black eyes him, she wanted to make sure he noticed, and saw that she wasn't a threat to him.

Not yet, anyway.

He did notice, and pulled out a little vial from an unseen pocket on his uniform. Success. She would get help for her other wounds somehow, later.

"This may hurt a little," he said, and moved away the fabric from around the wound, as the cloth covering it had burnt away. He opened the vial and let a few drops fall onto her bunt skin. She hissed and twisted violently. The solider pulled away, alarmed.

She calmed herself. "Sorry, it just stung so badly," Vix said apologetically. The solider nodded and wrapped a bandage around her shoulder under her arm to protect the wound from further damage.

She would remember this when she killed him in his sleep with the rest of them. She would remember this act of kindness, and she would make his death a little less painful than the others.

But he would still die.

...

_A/N: Eh? Eh? So, whadda think? Not bad, huh? _

_Reviews are welcome. _

_So yeah. Until next time._

_Nae out, fools!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I now realize Vix is a little like Johnny from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Cool. I wasn't thinking of him when writing, though._

_Anyhow, I know I said updates might take a while, but I realize this may not be the case. Yay!_

_Now, on with the story!_

_..._

Finally, they had come to their destination. The two in the front got out, and Vix's door was whipped open. A Elite solider pulled her out violently, ignoring the way she hissed and spat at him. The leader got into the pilot seat of another Spittle Runner, and Vix was shoved in behind him.

Just before they shut her door, the blue-eyed Irken Elite solider that had helped her fastened her red cape quickly around her neck. She smiled at him, but he showed no emotion as he stepped away and slammed the door in her face.

She looked out the window and saw the two soldiers saluting them as they flew into space.

"You are now leaving Home Planet, home of all Irken...homes," the ship's computer announced.

Vix had never left Home Planet before. She had done all of her evil doings on that one planet, and never left it. Now, she was in space. Space was amazing, full of swirling galaxies and bright stars, and explosions. Vix loved explosions.

She loved explosions almost as much as she loved blood. Loved the way it felt between her gloved fingers and the way it would pool together around her victim, who was slowly dying, trapped in a world of torment and pain...

She shook herself out of her daze as the Spittle Runner docked itself on the Massive. Vix had only dreamed about being here, and usually to murder the Tallest.

Vix's door flew open, and the red-eyed Elite leader pulled her out roughly.

"Where are we going?" Vix asked.

"Judgement day," the leader muttered.

So they were taking her to see the Tallest. Vix wondered what type of punishment she was going to get. Jail time? Banishment?

Deemed defective?

Vix decided that whatever she got she was fine with. If she was deemed defective, her PAK would be removed on the spot, and she would die within ten minutes. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to die, and she would surely give the Control Brains a hard time. Maybe slice them with an antennae, scream her head off to drive it crazy, or do something to make it malfunction...

The Elite leader must have seen her dreamy expression, because he said, "Don't even _think_ about using your PAK legs to try to escape. The handcuffs will sense it and-"

"And snap my wrists, yeah yeah, I know," Vix said. Did he think she was an idiot?

They marched up to the large double doors and they were swung open with a flourish. Vix stepped inside the room, with her head held high and her eyes glinting dangerously.

The Almighty Tallest both stood on either side of the Control Brain, staring at her, eyes wide with fear. Vix smirked. She had forgotten the Control Brain had been out of order for a while now, ever since some defect went through the Existence Exam and had messed it up. The Tallest would be much more hesitant to kill her, that she knew. She might not even be deemed defective.

The leader shoved her forewords, and deliberately tripped her so she fell onto her knees. Oh, how she hated him.

"My Tallest, this is Vix, commonly know as Vixen," said the Elite Leader. "She has murdered seventy-two Irken citizens. What will her punishment be?"

The Tallest murmured to each other from across the way. They were thinking about all they knew about punishment for murder, Vix knew, and how it would be used to punish her efficiently. Either that, or they were whispering about food.

"Vixen, you will be..." Almighty Tallest Purple paused as they all listened to the Irken Elite leader mumbled to himself with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Please let her be defective. Please let her be defective. Please let her be defective," he muttered.

The red-eyed leader slowly stopped mumbling and opened one eye as he realized Tallest Purple wasn't speaking anymore.

He continued, "Vixen, you will herby be banished to Earth, the defect planet." Vix smiled.

"_What_?!" shouted the red-eyed Irken Elite leader. "Surely, there must be another punishment!" The Tallest gave him a dark look, and he calmed down. No one argued with the Almighty Tallest, not even the Elite. Even they had to listen to them.

"Vixen will herby be banished to Earth, the defect planet, so she can live with the horror of her crimes," said Almighty Tallest Red. Vix personally thought he was the smarter of the two.

"I like doughnuts!" Purple yelled. Red shot him a look.

The Elite leader seemed to be happy with this. But he still said, "But shouldn't she be...marked somehow? To let others know what she has done, so they will stay away from her, and she will be alone?"

Oh, his death would be terrible.

Red paused. "She will be issued the standard metal hoops, but since you argue so, you may devise another punishment for her," he said. They were obviously dismissed. Vix heard Red yell something about his sodas, but Purple was laughing to loudly for her to hear.

The leader smiled smugly and bowed before dragging Vix out. Vix began to laugh, horrible, insane laughter. The Tallest exchanged looks between themselves as they munched on some Irken food.

Oh, they would all die. Die a painful and terrible death. Vix would make sure of that.

...

_A/N: So...I have actually written a LOT of this already, so I'm going to try and update as much as I can within the next 24 hours._

_Words of advice: Have fun and eat cake._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I am on a crazy updating spree. Yep._

_..._

First, Vix was brought to get her loops in her antennae. The Irken in charge was a young, female scientist, with shaking hands. There were six Elite guards posted just inside the room, just in case anything happened to go wrong, even though Vix was still handcuffed.

The loops hurt, but that was to be expected. The girl used some sort of holepuncher-looking thing to insert the loops into her right antennae. Much to the scientist's horror, Vix had waited until the blood from the loops had trickled down near her mouth to lick them up with her long tongue. The scientist had nearly vomited. Vix had only grinned.

Vix liked the loops, though. They made her look scarier, and scarier was always good. They ran from the base of her right antennae almost to the tip. There were seventy-two, Vix guessed, on account of her murdering seventy-two Irken citizens.

After the loops, Vix was brought to the jail, probably to wait while her punishment from the Elite leader was decided. As she walked through the doors, a collective gasp went out through the few prisoners that were in the jail as well.

Vix was the one every serious criminal looked up to, but now, seeing her in there with them made them look at her with such desperation and dismay that she knew they had lost all hope.

She was thrown into an empty cell. "Wait here," said the guard, "he'll be here soon." Vix guessed that 'he' was the Irken Elite leader. She hated him so very much.

Drawing her cape up around her as best as she could, she huddled in the cold jail cell and waited.

And waited...

And waited...

Until at last, the doors swung open again, and in stepped the Elite leader, laser gun in hand.

He jerked her cage open and dragged her roughly out by her collar to the center of the room, where all the prisoners could see.

"Look, you filthy criminals. Look at what I've got here," said the leader. "_Vixen_. She has been captured. Let this be a lesson to all of you." He forced her onto her knees, and placed his foot onto her back, forcing her into a hunched position.

"Vixen, are you ready to revive your punishment?" he asked. The prisoners seemed to be holding their breath, wondering what she would do. It was dead quiet.

"I am ready. I am so ready," Vix said, smiling greatly. She began to laugh, laugh her homicidal, malicious laughter. But her laughter soon turned to screams, twisted, horrible screams, as the Elite leader trained his laser gun onto the back of her neck, carving away at her skin.

She managed to keep her head up, and kept smiling through her guttural screams at the prisoners, who were watching horrified, but thick, fat tears rolled down her face.

After what seemed like hours, but could have only been minutes, the Elite leader finally stopped, and kicked her in the side.

Vix, in return, managed to kick him in the leg. She laughed again, echoing through the room.

He yelled in pain, and shouted for someone to get her out, but the pain finally caught up to her and she blacked out.

...

_A/N: Duh duh duh! _

_Short chapter, I know. But oh well!_

_Until next time..._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Ah, look. Another short chapter._

_I think I'll stop here for today. Four chapters in one day is plenty, I think._

_So read! Read now!_

...

Vix awoke lying on top of a cushiony substance. She propped herself up, and immediately wished she hadn't. Her neck burned, and she slowly sat up with a grimace. She was in a Voot Cruiser on auto-pilot. She looked around for her cape, as she noticed its absence, and saw it beside her, folded up with a note on top.

_Vixen, this ship is on auto-pilot, headed for Earth, the defect planet. You should arrive within six months. Do not ever call the Almighty Tallest, try to conquer a planet, or return to Irk in any way, or you will be executed immediately. The Tallest._

Vix sighed. She was in exile now, but she would find a way home, no matter what. She tied the cape around her neck, which was covered in white bandages. She looked around. She was alone, with no one to bother her for the next six months.

Finally Vix could do what she had been meaning to do for days, and yet she hadn't found the time previously.

She checked to make sure the hatch was closed, and she began to scream. Screamed so loudly her throat was sore after a few seconds. She cried and screamed, thrashing around inside the Cruiser. Thank Irk there were seats, or she would have injured herself greatly. Her neck hurt badly, and she screamed louder as it hit repeatedly against the edge of the seat.

Killing always came at a price, and this seemed the best way to get out all the emotions coursing inside her. She knew she was insane, and her mental status helped block out some of the twinges of guilt every time she took another life. But still, insanity wasn't the greatest. She always, always was screaming, and if not out loud, inside her head. She always had mental wars with herself; her conscious had fights with itself daily.

She had gotten pretty good at hiding her feelings, but there was always a breaking point inside her, and she had come to it multiple times. It was like her mind was preventing her from escaping from herself; keeping her a prisoner in her own mind. All of her anger at herself, all of her guilt, her sadness, her insanity, it was trapped inside her.

And she had to let it out.

After what seemed like a lifetime latter, Vix wiped her eyes and got comfortable. Six months was a long journey.

She set the alarm on the Cruiser to wake her in six months, initiated Auto-Sleep, and let herself fall soundly asleep.

...

_A/N: Well, now wasn't that interesting? The next chapter will be more intriguing, I promise._

_But anyway, cheese!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This is a pretty long chapter. Longest one so far, actually._

_Yep._

_..._

Vix awoke, six months later, to a small electric shock the ship gave her as it awoke her from her slumber.

"Approaching planet Earth," the ship announced in a bored, monotone voice.

Vix sat up slowly, her muscles cracking as she did so. She arched her back, and felt her spine unhinge itself.

She got up fully, almost hitting her head against the roof of the Cruiser. She must have grown slightly while she was asleep. Awesome.

Vix put a tender hand to the back of her neck. Gently, she peeled the bandages, wincing as the dried blood stuck to the gauze and her skin. She felt the back of her neck gingerly.

The deep, cavernous marks in her skin had now become raised, puffy scars that still hurt slightly. She used the reflective interior of the Voot to look at them, and noticed they were all white, jumbled together all over her neck.

Vix peered out the hatch at the approaching planet. It was a quiet little planet from space, covered in some blue and green stuff. A little moon circled it, covered in craters.

Vix climbed into the pilot seat and waited for her ship to dock. It took a while, and the trip into the Earth's atmosphere was pretty rocky, her ship acting like one metal fireball.

The ship crashed into a desolate, dreary street. The only sign of life was the Irken running towards her Voot Cruiser, hauling some sort of junk behind him on a cart.

The hatch opened, and Vix stepped outside. The chill wind whipped around her, and she drew her cape around her neck more. No sun was shining, but dark, fluffy-looking things blotted out the sky.

"Hide your identity! Afraid of being noticed? Then take these contacts and antennae extensions!" shouted the vendor, waving some antennae extensions in the air.

Antennae extensions? Really? Some Irkens really were desperate.

Still...they might be useful. She didn't want everyone to run away from her, especially when she needed information. She wanted to get back home.

She just couldn't wait to see the Tallest dead.

Quickly Vix snatched a pair of red contacts and square antennae extensions. "Hey! Those aren't free!" called the vendor.

Vix got up in his face, her disguise not completely on. "Consider my payment the sparing of your life," she spat.

The vendor's eyes narrowed, and then widened and dilated. "Wait...I know you. Dear Irk, y-you're...you're _Vixe_-" His screams were cut off as his throat was slit.

The vendor staggered backwards, his eyes wide and his mouth open. From under his hand, red blood oozed, dripping down onto the sidewalk. He fell onto his back as the light went out of his eyes, his mouth still open and his hand still clutched his neck.

Vix sighed and put her spiderlegs up. She dragged the body to a nearby ditch and grabbed a few extra pairs of contacts and antennae extensions which she stuffed into her PAK before heading back to her ship.

"Find available place for housing opportunity," she muttered to herself, and scanned a map of the area on her ship for any open space. Finally she found one, and quickly flew her Voot to the spot. She climbed out of the Cruiser and pulled up the building plan.

She drew a fairly tall house, with no windows and a door, with a gray and black color scheme. She added a nice chain-linked fence about half the size of her house in the front as well, and interwove some barbed wire as an afterthought.

Vix stepped back and watched her house come to life. It was wedged in between two other houses like her own, though they were both of different colors and had arbitrary decorations around them.

Vix smirked and admired her handiwork. The roof and door were black and the house was gray, and the grass out front was dying. The concrete sidewalk was faded from its original white color, and the fencing added an extra scary feel.

In other words, creepy.

Vix beamed and stepped inside her new home. The interior was as strange as the exterior.

There was a black and tattered leather couch, a big flatscreen television, a picture of a pair of scissors above the couch, and a gray nightstand to the right of the couch. The floor was dark gray concrete, and the walls were covered in peeling yellowing wallpaper. But that was just the living room.

There was also a kitchen, a bathroom, and a spare room on the main floor. All were strange and creepy-looking, the walls all peeling the same yellowing wallpaper, and the floors all concrete.

Vix loved it.

Walking to the spare room, Vix swung open the heavy black door. She gasped in delight.

The spare room was just one, huge, beautiful padded cell. It was yellow padding, and Vix threw herself into a wall as a test. It didn't even hurt.

Vix whooped with joy and promised herself she would try the room later, maybe after she killed something to let all her energy out.

She walked back into the living room. "Computer!" she shouted.

"What do you want?" a deep voice boomed irritatedly.

"Locate all the elevators on the main floor," she said.

"Locating..." The nightstand rose up in the living room, the trashcan in the kitchen opened, and the toilet in the bathroom opened the lid.

"Thanks Computer!" Vix grinned.

"Yeah...whatever."

Vix stepped into the elevator under the nightstand. The elevator descended, and Vix whistled absentmindedly. As it stopped and opened, she stepped out and looked around.

She must have reached the living quarters, because there was a long hallway of white doors in front of her, and a small hallway connecting to the next chamber near the left.

Vix opened the first door and peered inside. There was a desk, a bed, and a closet in the room. Every single thing was white. The furniture, the walls, the carpet, and the celling were all white.

She pursed her lips. "Computer! Change the floors to concrete, and the walls to that wallpaper, and the celling...make that concrete too."

"Do I haaaave to?"

"Do you _want_ me to remove your memory chip and disable you?" She tapped her foot.

"You wouldn't."

"I've killed seventy-two Irkens. Maybe I'll add a computer to my list..." she said slowly.

Computer coughed. "R-right away!" Vix smirked and stepped outside the room.

The walls grew that same peeling yellow wallpaper, and the floor and celling turned to gray concrete. The desk became black, and the bed's bedspread became black too. The closet turned a dark gray, and the door outside turned black, and yellow caution tape appeared across the door.

"I-I thought you might want something extra. Since y-you're such a good master and all..." the voice boomed. Vix must have rattled it more than she thought.

"Thank you, Computer!" She grinned maliciously.

"A-anything for you, Vix!"

She stepped into her new room. She liked it. Opening the closet, she saw the mirror on the inside of the door, and racks of her same outfit hanging in the closet.

Pulling out a big knife from her PAK, she flipped it around in her hand once before stabbing it into the mirror. A nice spiderweb crack appeared in the center of the mirror.

Vix looked thoughtfully at the knife and flipped it around her hand again. "Maybe I should use these things more often," she thought out loud before throwing it into the air and letting her PAK catch it. She pulled out the rest of the antennae extensions and contacts from her PAK, and like magic a bin appeared in the closet, which she put them into.

Satisfied with her room, she went exploring some more, taking the little hallway to the left after slamming her door.

It led into an experimenting room, which she asked Computer to change into a torture chamber, complete with a hideous set of horrible tools, and a nice table to strap her victims into.

Computer didn't hesitate.

After some more exploring, Vix found two more experiment rooms (which she changed both into torture chambers), three storage rooms (two of which were stocked with food, and one with knives), and one big and empty room where Vix believed she could make repairs on her PAK and Voot Cruiser, which she switched the color scheme to gray and black, via the personal settings option in the Cruiser.

She headed back to the living room and plopped onto the couch. It must have gotten dark while she was underground, because the walls were lit up with an eerie green glow, which Vix loved.

"Computer? Could you see if there was any sort of place where I could meet other Irkens or something?" Vix said, peeling off her disguise.

"Yeah, here you go," it said. The TV screen flared to life, options scrolling down the screen. Vix moved closed, and selected a park.

"Average attendance: 579. History: One of the first Irken parks to open up on Defect Planet, many new Irkens gather to mingle with older ones. It is quite popular," Computer boomed.

"Hmm...sounds good. How far away is it?" Vix said, laying on her back and propping her feet up on the arm of the couch.

"About 2.52 miles. It would take about 26-35 minutes walking, and 14-23 with spiderlegs, but yours are...are..."

"Covered in the blood of my victims? Yeah, I'm aware. I think I'll walk, Vix said, and stood.

"You might want to wait until tomorrow. The park closed an hour ago, when you were looking around the base."

"Oh. Okay, then." Vix walked over to the fridge in the kitchen. She pulled out an Irken cola and popped the tab, downing it in thirty seconds flat.

She went into her room and fell asleep instantly. She was so tired, despite having just been asleep for six months. Her dreams were filled with each body of her victims in crystal-clear detail.

Vix smiled in her sleep.

_..._

_A/N: That was a long chapter. I just couldn't find a good spot to split it up! But oh well._

_And to ShySilentWriter, don't worry! They will meet soon! Not now, but soon!_

_Now, I command you, go eat a cow!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: First off, I just want to give a special thanks to my friend, Pleecy. Thanks so much for stuff! Secret tunnel, secret tunnel! (Whoever can guess that reference gets a muffin.)_

_Secondly, this chapter introduces three more OCs! Woo!_

_And finally, I just wanted to let you guys know that, to save you from long periods of reading, I graciously separated one long chapter into two. This was originally part of one long chapter, but I spilt it up._

_Now, read! _

_..._

Vix awoke the next morning, and for a second she thought she was still in the Voot Crusier, but then everything came back to her.

Smiling, she stretched and looked at the clock on the desk. It read 8:36 A.M.

She sighed and quickly changed, putting on a new uniform. It was all black, save for her cape, which she decided not to wear.

"Computer, is the park open yet?" she asked.

"Yes, it opened about thirty minutes ago, but most Irkens won't arrive for another thirty minutes," it rumbled.

"Well, it'll take me about thirty minutes to get there after I eat something," she muttered to herself as she pulled on her black boots. She put on her disguise and headed upstairs.

She pulled some Irken doughnuts out of the fridge and ate them at the table with a cola. She took an extra cola and put it in her PAK.

"See ya later, Computer! And don't let anyone in, or I'll disable you!" she said cheerily before exiting.

The sky was covered in those dark fluffy-looking things like when she had arrived yesterday. A chill wind whipped around her, ruffling her clothes.

She headed in the direction of the park, using her PAK for navigation.  
She got to the park and walked in. There was a huge sign above the entrance that said 'PARK' in big letters.

"This must be the place," she muttered as she pulled her extra cola out.

Siping the drink, she looked around. Many Irkens were clumped in groups, and a few stragglers mingled about, looking for someone to talk to.

A group of three huddling together nearby caught her eye. They looked smart, unlike the other big groups that burst out laughing every twenty seconds. She made her way over to them, and they turned to face her as they realized she was headed for them.

"Hi," Vix said. The three of them just gaped. There was one girl and two boys.

"What...did you do...?" whispered the girl. Her eyes were a bright purple, and her skin a light shade of green. Her mouth was hanging open slightly, and her PAK was white with purple spots. She was wearing a purple shirt that tucked into her black gloves midway up her arm, a white skirt, and dark purple tights that tucked into her black boots. Her antennae ended in a square curl, like Vix's extensions, though the girl had a white stud in the base of her left one. She was just a little bit shorter than Vix herself.

Her hand went up to her antennae. Weren't the loops in them supposed to be a symbol of something, like how many she killed? That would explain why they all looked so scared.

"Okay, I can explain. You know about that murderer, Vixen?" They all nodded slowly.

Her name must be more well known than she had thought.

"Well, I got these loops so I could look like her, and I would scare people into giving me monies and food, 'cause I was kind of poor," she said, making up her story as she went along. "And one day I got caught, and, well, here I am." They all seemed to relax a little, believing her story for the most part.

"That's terrible! I'm so sorry that happened to you," the girl said. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Zar," she said.

"Mool," one of the boys rumbled. He was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt, gray pants that tucked into some knee-length black boots, and a white shirt that tucked into his black gloves. His skin was a bit darker than Vix's, and his PAK was gray with white spots. His antennae was long and boy-style, like Vix's herself, but his curved under slightly. His eyes were a blinding white color, and regarded her suspiciously. He was also a good two inches taller than her, looming over her.

"I'm Ferd," the other boy said. He had a single loop in his right antennae, leaving Vix to believe he had killed someone too. His light orange eyes regarded her with some sort of amusement, which only ticked her off. He was wearing a black shirt that tucked into his bright orange gloves, orange pants that tucked into black boots, and a black cape around his neck. His skin was a slightly darker color than Zar's, and he was tall. Shorter than Mool, but still tall, and his PAK was orange with gray spots.

"What's your name?" Mool asked.

"My name? Well...my name is...is..." How could she have forgotten a name?!

"You okay there, beautiful?" Ferd purred. Zar's antennae seemed to drop just the slightest bit.

Interesting...

"Lay off, Ferd. She's probably just nervous," Mool said, shooting him a dangerous look. Ferd just grinned.

"I'm Farr," Vix said suddenly, randomly coming up with the name. She smiled. Farr had no obvious ties to Vix, and didn't even share any of the same letters. Perfect.

"Nice to meet you, Farr," Zar said politely.

"Ignore Ferd. He's gets a little...desperate at times..." Mool said.

"Right. Anyways, I was wondering, how, did you get that loop, Ferd?"

"I killed an Invader. Used to be one, y'know. That is, until, someone got MY planet. Let's just say I get a little out of control often," he said, licking his lips lustfully. Vix shuddered slightly.

So the loops _were_ some sort of marking system. Didn't the Tallest mention it as standard...? Vix couldn't remember.

A deep boom sounded suddenly, and every Irken's face paled before they all sprinted away.

Vix was left alone in the park. "Okay...so maybe I'm not the only insane one here," she muttered to herself. "And maybe someone else also has a banana in their sleeve!" She giggled at her own strangeness before tossing the empty cola can in the trash and start walking home.

Another boom sounded, and this time a flash of light lit up the sky a little ways away. Vix looked around. The streets were deserted, not a single Irken in sight.

Suddenly, something landed on her shoulder. It burned, and Vix yelped, claiming a hand over the spot. Peeking under it, she saw that whatever had fallen out of the sky had burned right through her clothes. It hurt even worse than a laser gun.

Something burned her neck. And then her leg, and her arm, and her head. The drops of whatever it was just kept falling and falling, until it eventually became a downpour.

And how Vixen screamed. She screamed so loudly, falling to the ground and writhing uncontrollably. It was so painful, so very painful.

But at the same time, Vix loved the pain.

Sometime later, Vix couldn't tell if it was seconds, minutes, or even hours, the pain suddenly stopped. Vix looked up, and saw Mool, to her surprise, carrying some sort of contraption in one hand, and holding another over her.

She weakly pulled herself to her feet, and wrapped her arm around Mool for support as they staggered over to an awning nearby.

She gasped and fell to her knees, shaking uncontrollably. As she looked at her hands, she realized she was smoking. Smoking.

"Are you alight?" Mool asked softly as he set the contraptions beside him.

"I...I think so. What i-is that stuff?" she breathed, and curled up next to the wall.

"Rain. It's a natural occurrence here on Earth, and it stings like crap. Nearly every time those fluffy things called clouds come, it almost always rains. It burns our skin, like meat does. It's a liquid," Mool said, looking out at the rain.

"Meat? I like meat," Vix whispered.

"You say something?"

"No. What is that thing?" she said, her shaking stopped. She was still smoking, though.

"These are called umbrellas. One of the few useful things this planet actually made. It protects you from the rain," he handed one to Vix, and she looked at it curiously.

"How did you find me? Everyone just rushed off all of a sudden," Vix said.

"Zar sent me to see if you were okay. She thought it was rude to just run away like that. You think you can walk?" he asked, helping her up. She nodded. They stood there for a minute, staring out at the rain.

"You want to come to our house? Mine and Zar's, I mean. It's really close by. You could stay there until the rain stops," he said suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck. Vix was glad her disguise had stayed miraculously on.

"Uh...sure, I guess." She really didn't want to, but she thought it was what she was supposed to do. Maybe she could become close to them both, and gain information quicker.

They headed down the street, and Mool showed her how to use the umbrella. A few drops of the rain splattered her, but she was fine.

They got to Mool's house a few minutes later. The roof was a gray color, and the body of the house was a light purple. There were two rectangular windows above the door, which was gray. The grass looked healthy and green, and the whole place looked so cheery.

It made Vix sick.

_..._

_A/N: I love writing. I really do. And I appreciate the reviews and followers and favorites that I've already gotten. Thanks so much!_


	7. Chapter 6 12

_A/N: Ah, Chapter 6 1/2. What a very good chapter to be at._

_..._

"So you live here with Zar?" Vix questioned as Mool opened the door.

"Yeah. She's like my sister. We're really close. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember," he said, ushering Vix inside and shouting the door behind her.

"Oh. So you're not like..." she trailed off.

Mool made a face. "No. That's gross. We're friends. Just friends," he said. Clearing his throat, he threw out his arms. "Welcome to our home."

The walls in the living room were a light purple shade, and the floor was white carpet. Two black chairs faced their flatscreen television. The kitchen had white tiles and cream walls, and all the appliances were white. They had a separate elevator room over to the side and no bathroom.

"It's...nice," Vix said.

"Thanks. You wanna come see Zar? She could give you some medicine for your burns." Mool beckoned to the elevator. Vix followed, stepping into the narrow shaft with him.

They were quiet as the elevator descended. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you banished?" Vix ventured carefully.

"I got in a fight with an Elite. He survived, but I still got banished," Mool said simply.

"Oh."

Vix watched him shift from foot to foot. He was nervous, but Vix couldn't figure out why. The elevator finally opened, and Mool seemed to breath a sigh of relief.

"Mool? Is that you? Did you find Farr?" Zar called from where she was working on a giant computer.

"Yeah. We kinda got caught in the rain. You got any medicine?" he called.

She looked up and gasped. "Farr! Oh my Irk! Are you okay?" Zar scurried over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Vix winced, and Zar drew back.

"Yeah. I'm just a little smoky," Vix said as a tendril of smoke whisked around her. She waved it away.

"She was trapped in that rain for a good ten minutes before I found her," Mool said.

"Oh my Irk! Why didn't you find her earlier, Mool! You idiot! I'll get the medicine," Zar said, lightly smacking Mool on the shoulder before she ran away into another room.

"Sit here," Mool said, pulling up a chair. Vix obliged.

"I found it!" Zar called as she reemerged a second later. As she applied the ointment to Vix's burns, she came across the scars on her neck. "What...what happened?" Zar breathed. Mool came and looked too. He sucked in his breath.

Vix grimaced. "It was my punishment. For terrorizing all those people for monies and food. It was a laser gun," she said.

"Oh my Irk! That's terrible! I'm afraid I can't do anything about them, though," Zar said.

"It's fine. You've done enough already," Vix said.

Zar finished patching up her burns. Thankfully, Vix didn't have to explain the laser gun wounds on her shoulder, back, or leg.

Zar went back to her computer as soon as she was done with Vix and began typing furiously, her antennae lowered in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Vix asked, peering over her shoulder. Strange words were all over the screen, but her PAK quickly translated it into Irken from some language called 'English.'

"Research," was the short reply.

"About what?"

Mool sighed. "The natives here, hyoomans."

"Humans!" Zar corrected.

"Sorry, the _humans_ are apparently treated unfairly, according to Zar here," Mool said.

"They are! They have terrible living conditions, barely ever have enough food, and are shunned by the King! He never helps them at all! It's sickening," Zar said, turning to look fiercely at Vix before turning back to her work.

"King? We have a king?" Vix said. Who knows what kind of power he possessed? Maybe he could help her get back home.

"Zim. He's the King of Defect Planet. He rules here. He was the one who conquered this rock," Mool said.

"King of the defects, then," Vix said.

"Pretty much. His SIR Unit, GIR, rules that tiny little moon," Mool said, chuckling a little.

"I'm working on trying to get the humans on Earth conditions like of those on the moon," Zar pipped up.

"Hyoomans live on the moon too?" Vix asked.

"Humans!" Zar snapped.

"Some Irkens do too, but not much," Mool explained.

"Huh. And you do this stuff everyday, Zar?" Vix said.

"Research? Yes. Actually doing something? No," she said fiercely. "I've been trying to contact Zim, but I can't find him. He has all these firewalls around any subject that involves him. It's so frustrating!"

"Here, let me try," Vix said. They both stared at her with a surprised look.

"You work with computers, Farr?" Mool asked.

"I was one of the top researchers in the Empire before I was fired. I designed all kinds of weapons and machinery. But then one day I was kicked off for no reason, and here I am," she said. The two Irkens both gaped at her.

Part of that was true. She did use to design weapons, but she wasn't exactly fired with no notice. A superweapon she was working on got out of control, killing two Irkens and a Vortian. When she was fired, she realized how great it was to take a life, and turned to a life of crime.

"There," Vix said, stepping back. Zar looked at her with an astonished look.

"It took me six months just to figure out how to break all those firewalls, and you did it in just a few minutes. You're amazing," Zar said.

"Thanks. It says here he lives...just about two hours from here. Look, it even gives you coordinates," Vix said, an unusual feeling welling up inside her. No one had complemented her on anything since she was fired. It felt...good.

She pushed the emotions away as Zar scribbled down the coordinates onto some paper. If she had learned anything from her time as a murder, emotions were weaknesses.

Vix mentally memorized the coordinates. She would pay this Zim a visit. Maybe she could get hired as a personal assassin for the King. She had to make monies somehow.

"Y'know, I was actually banished for starting a protest. It was for better rights for the poor people the Empire has enslaved. It quickly turned into a riot, though, and I was arrested for being the leader," Zar said. "Mool here fought with one of the Elite as they tried to arrest me. We both ended up in the same ship on the way to Earth."

"Farr, it's stopped raining. Do you want me to walk you home?" Mool said, suddenly, as if talking about himself made him very nervous.

"No, it's fine. Thanks for letting me stay here. Bye," Vix said, as she climbed into the elevator. She nodded at Mool and Zar as they waved her goodbye. She really didn't want her new "friends" to see her home and be scared away.

She stepped out of their home and looked warily out at the sky before darting down the street on her spiderlegs, which were covered in dry blood.

She was almost home when a shrill cry sounded from across the street. "Her PAK legs are covered in blood!" a female Irken shouted.

Vix looked around. No one else was outside. Quickly, she crossed the steer and stabbed the Irken in the chest. The girl looked eerily familiar, but Vix couldn't place where she'd seen her face. As the light faded from her pale yellow eyes, Vix realized she looked just like the Irken girl she had killed on the night she was arrested.

Vix backed away on her spiderlegs, a little shocked, and let the carcass slide from the leg before continuing her scurry down the street and into her own home.

She slammed the door behind her and withdrew her PAK legs. She was a little shaken by the girl, and fresh guilt washed over her.

"Computer! M-make me a straight jacket. _Now_!" she screamed as she ripped off her disguise and ran into the padded cell, slamming the door behind her.

A crisp white straight jacket lowered itself from the celling, and metal cables fastened it around her as she held out her arms, shaking slightly, her eyes wide.

As soon as the cables were gone, Vix opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could. She screamed and screamed, and after a while, she began ramming herself into the padded walls as hard as she could.

This went on for a good three to four hours, until she finally collapsed from exhaustion. She barely had the strength to command Computer to carry her to her room and remove the straight jacket.

She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. She didn't dream.

_..._

_A/N: Hm. Well, like I said before, 6 1/2 is a very good chapter to be at._

_The computer jargon was totally made up. I had no idea what I was talking about._

_Yep..._

_Oh, and ShySilentWriter, they meet next chapter! BUT I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE UNTIL TOMORROW! YOU'LL BE FORCED TO WAIT IN SUSPENSE._

_And on that note, goodbye!_


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: I probably should've said this before, but Invader Zim doesn't belong to me. I would very much like to do so, so if you know Jhonen, give 'em a call for me._

_ALSO. This is the chapter in which Zim and Vix FINALLY meet. Zim is WAY OOC. For some reason, I pictured him as this sauve, cool, charming type of guy. _

_I DON'T KNOW WHY._

_..._

Vix woke with a start the next morning. She glanced weakly at the clock. It was only 6: 39 A.M.

She decided that she was going to go pay the King a visit today. She climbed out of her bed and changed her uniform, tying her red cake around her neck tightly.

She was about to leave, disguise fully attached and all, when she decided she would wash her PAK legs.

Knives were so much less conspicuous anyway.

Still, Vix hesitated to part with all the blood coated onto her spiderlegs. But she overcame the temptation and removed her PAK in the huge empty room deep in her base.

She asked Computer to produce a wet rag, and hastily began scrubbing all the grime from the legs. When that didn't work, she tried burning it off. But still, nothing would get rid of all the blood. Finally, she produced the knife she had used to stab her mirror, and began scrapping all the blood away.

Metal clashed with metal, and a loud and painful shriek echoed through the room, much like fingernails on a chalkboard.

It took some time, but Vix finally got the blood all off. Satisfied, she went into Storage Room 3 and picked out a few knives that she loaded into her PAK.

Hey, who knew what kinds of crazy guards the King had around his house. She would have to get in somehow.

She walked out the door and ran on her newly cleaned PAK legs as fast as she could towards the coordinates that marked Zim's house. It took about an hour and forty minutes, but she got there.

Zim's house was huge. It was wedged in between two stumpy Earth houses, but they both were old and rotting. The house was a green color, the roof a purplish color, and the door was a pink color. There were six lawn gnomes and a handful of puffer fish and flamingos out front. There was wooden fencing surrounding the property, and the grass was the greenest on the block.

Two Elite soldiers were stationed out front, their insignias slashed through, hinting that they were defective. As Vix walked up to the front steps, one held out an arm.

"Halt!" she said. "State your name and business!"

"My name is Farr. I was wondering if I could talk to the King about something regarding the safety of the firewalls surrounding the source code of the search engine," Vix said. The soldiers exchanged glances, and Vix rattled off some more computing nonsense.

"Alright! We'll notify the King of your presence. Please, step inside," the other one, a male, said. He rubbed his temples and grimaced, swinging open the door for her.

Vix smiled viciously at both of them before nodding and walking inside. It was clear that this had once been a much smaller base, but was now at least three times as big.

Vix could see that the living room had been converted into sort of a waiting room. A few others besides herself sat on either the large couch or few chairs, twiddling their thumbs idly.

Vix took her seat in a plastic folding chair. When it was clear no one was going to come immediately, she began to go over what she would say and do in her head.

About twenty minutes later, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up, noticing she was the only on in the room.

"Mistress Farr, I presume?" a fat and short little Irken said. He had red eyes and his uniform was a little dirty.

"Yes?"

"I am Head Adviser to the King Skoodge. The King wishes to see you now. Please follow me," he said, and waddled away to the toilet in the kitchen.

Vix craned her neck as she watched him step into the toilet. "Well, come along now! We mustn't keep His Highness waiting." Skoodge held out a hand, and Vix stepped into the toilet beside him, ignoring the offer.

They descended somewhat slowly, and the elevator's walls were covered in Irken flags and "Long Live the King" signs. It was very strange, Vix thought, to go out of your way just to decorate your elevator.

Finally they disembarked, and Vix stepped into a very large chamber. There was nothing in it, save for a huge throne with a bored-looking Irken sitting sideways in it. The walls and floors were both concrete, and the bright red throne made the whole thing look like a joke.

Skoodge nudged her. "Bow before him!" he hissed. She hastily did so, dropping to her knees and laying her arms out in front of her.

"Your Highness!" Skoodge cried.

"Yes yes, what is it, Skoodge?" Zim said. Vix tilted her head up slightly to get a good look at him. He had stood up now, and was walking towards her with a flourish.

His ruby eyes gleaned against his skin, and his Invader's uniform had been somewhat modified, adding a red cape around the waist and a little crown atop his head. Vix quickly lowered her head as he stopped in front of her.

"This is Mistress Farr. She has come to discuss...something with you," Skoodge said. Vix couldn't help but stare at Zim's finely polished boots, and wondered what they would look like covered in his own blood.

"Rise, Farr. Skoodge, leave us," Zim said.

Vix could hear Skoodge scuttle away as she rose slowly, making sure not to make and sudden movements. A toothy grin spread across Zim's features as he looked at her. She stared at him blankly.

"Your Highness," she said, bowing her head quickly.

"Call me Zim. Sometimes 'Your Highness' just gets so boring," Zim said, as he turned and climbed into his throne again. "You had something to discuss with Zim?"

"Yes..." She hesitated. Would it be easier to ask for a job as a computer technician, or personal assassin? She pondered for a moment, and didn't even register Zim walking towards her until her whipped off her contacts.

She gasped and put her hands to her face. "Your Highness!" She tried terribly hard to keep from whacking him in the face.

Zim let the contacts fall to the floor. "I have spent many years on this filthy planet, and in the first few years as an Invader, I wore contacts every single day. It takes no effort for Zim to recognize real from fake," he said, sitting in his throne once more.

He snapped his fingers, and two Elite soldiers jumped out of the shadows, grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her back. Both of their insignias were slashed through, just like the guards outside. Vix heard one take a breath.

"Now tell Zim," he cooed. "Just who are you?" He leaned foreword in his seat, as if he was watching a very exciting movie.

"Sir! Permission to speak!" one of the Elite said, saluting him with his free hand. Something about his voice was familiar.

"Permission granted," Zim said, waving his hand.

"I...I know you..." Vix whispered. "I know you. But from where?"

The Elite soldier gave her a look, a mix of disgust and anger. Suddenly, he grabbed the antennae extensions and ripped them from her head. Zim merely grunted, but the other Elite, a female, gasped loudly.

As soon as his claws brushed the back of her neck, she let out a cry of anger and whipped out her PAK legs, killing the other Elite instantly, the legs sliding into the rib cage effortlessly.

"YOU!" Vix screamed as she recognized him. He was the Elite leader, the one with the red eyes. The one who had given her the scars.

The one whom she had vowed to kill.

But before she could move, something slammed into her thigh. There was no pain, but she couldn't move. Her spiderlegs retracted instantly, tipping her onto her side. All she could see was the Elite leader's startled look, and Zim as he blew the smoke off of the barrel of a stun gun.

"Very useful, these things," he said before tucking it into his PAK. He stood, cape billowing around him, and cooly walked over to Vix, who remained helpless and frozen.

"You know, Zim could very well execute you for murdering one of my personal guards, but this has tuned out to be quite interesting indeed," he said, bending down and speaking quietly. "So I will spare you."

"Besides," he purred, stroking her head, "Zim can tell you are very skillful in your trade." He nodded at her loops, pulling one lightly and grinning. Vix could feel the anger boiling inside her, along with something else she couldn't place.

"Alright!" Zim said suddenly, standing up. The Elite member snapped to attention. "You have exactly two minutes to convince Zim why she should be executed, for that is what you wish, no?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The red-eyed leader shouted, saluting.

"Very well," Zim said, snapping his fingers once more. A single Elite member, obviously shaken by the sudden murder of her coworker, stepped out from the shadows.

"You! Bring Farr-"

"Vix, Your Highness. Her name is Vix, or Vixen," the leader said. Zim glared at him.

"Did I ask you? No," he growled, moving towards his seat. "Bring Vix to my side, then fetch someone to clean up this mess," Zim said, sitting up straight in his throne.

The Elite member bowed, and cautiously dragged Vix to Zim's side. He clapped once, and the house's Computer created a small chair beside him. The Elite set her gently into the chair before bowing once more and practically sprinting out of the room.

"Now then," Zim said, clasping his hands together. "If you cannot convince Zim, I am sure my new little pet would love to rearrange your organs. You have two minutes, starting now."

Vix was a little annoyed at his constant cooing over her, and how he called her pet made her shudder. But still, she couldn't help but like Zim, King of the Defects.

The Elite leader hesitated for a moment, gathering his wits before speaking. "Your Highness, my name is Dien, and Vixen there is a serial killer who terrorized all of Home Planet. She has killed seventy-two, no, seventy-three Irkens, counting my friend here on the floor," Dien said.

"Seventy-five!" Vix said, her speaking ability coming back.

"Ooh, looks like your time is running out, Dien. She will soon be able to move, and you know what that means." Zim grinned and drew a finger across his throat.

Dien faltered for a moment. "She's insane, Your Majesty! How do you know she won't turn on you? She's crazy! She's killed so many innocents," he cried. Vix could now feel the muscles in her torso working, and she twisted from side to side.

"And? Your point being what?" Zim said, lightly petting Vix's cheek. She hated it, but purred contently anyway, trying to get Zim on her side, though she knew she had already one.

And Dien knew it too. "With all due respect, she's a crazy Irken murderer! She'll kill you! She'll kill everyone!"

Vix lifted up on leg and then the other, shaking it to gain feeling. She grinned wickedly.

"Good point..." Zim said, startling Vix. How could he change his mind so quickly? She panicked even further as Zim pulled out his stun gun.

Dien breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm glad-" Dien was stopped short as Zim fired the stub gun at him, paralyzing him.

Vix looked at him. He grinned devilishly. "Sic 'em," he said. Vix smiled and pecked him on the cheek,  
something she never would have done had her life not been in his claws. The King beamed. Though he was paralyzed, Dien's pupils dilated in fear as Vix calmly walked over.

She pushed him over, resting her boot on his chest. Reaching her arm behind her, she pulled out the dullest, longest blade she had.

"I'm going to make you suffer," she whispered, twirling the knife in her hand. "You're gonna feel my pain. All of it. Prepare to die!"

_..._

_A/N: Yep. That was that._

_NOW, ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	9. Chapter 7 12

_A/N: I am so tired. Is anyone else tired? I'm tired._

_Anyway, there is some mild-moderate gore. Or moderate-high gore. I'm not quite sure where I would rank it._

_Now, enjoy!_

_..._

Without another word, Vix lightly dug the blade just under the skin in his throat. Blood welled up from under his uniform, and she could feel Zim's approving gaze on the back of her neck.

Feeling encouraged, she slid the blade down Dien's stomach, making a long and shallow wound. She giggled slightly when the tears spilled down his face and the whimper came. She dropped to her knees and bent over him.

She was going to enjoy this.

She went over the wound again and again, carving a little deeper each time. She peeled back the flesh from him stomach, and suddenly stabbed the knife into his squeedlyspooch, right on the artery.

His scream was so rewarding. Vix closed her eyes and smiled as a stream of blood shot straight up from his organs.

She slowly and painstakingly cut the squeedlyspooch into pieces, and Dien just kept screaming and screaming. Once or twice Zim had to shoot him with the gun again to keep him from moving.

When she was done with his stomach, she proceeded to cut into each of his extremities down to the bone. She was amazed that Dien hadn't passed out from the pain, or even died yet. But she just kept going and going, making him suffer as much as she possibly could.

Finally, she set her knife aside and looked at him. She was sitting in a pool of blood, her uniform soaked through. This was so delightful.

She ripped off her gloves and proceeded to plunge her hand into his stomach, squeezing Dien's organ as hard as she could. Blood shot up from inside him, spraying all over her face.

She ripped the bones from his arms and legs and jammed them into his neck, silencing his piercing scream, but enjoying his terrified gurgle as blood pooled around the bones.

On and on she went, torturing him endlessly, until he finally died, the light fading from his eyes.

Vix stopped ripping apart his stomach as she saw him fall limp, and stood, examining the body.

It hardly looked like an Irken anymore. The eyes were gorged out, his brains just peeking out through the empty sockets, his antennae ripped to shreds, and his squeedlyspooch on the floor in pieces. His arms and legs were torn in half, the white bones stained with his dark green blood. The folds of skin on his stomach was all over, and Vix could easily spot his backbone through the mess. Vix had even ripped his throat out, sinking her teeth into his flesh, ripping apart his skin. Blood dribbled from her mouth.

And the blood. There was so much blood.

Vix loved it.

And the great thing was, she felt no guilt. None at all. It was amazing; she felt truly free.

She reached down and picked up her knife, licking the blood off of it before letting her PAK hold it.

Someone began to clap slowly. Vix spun, forgetting that Zim was there. He had come and gone, watching her for a while before going off to tend to some personal business. He stood from his relaxed position in his throne and walked towards her.

"I have never seen anyone with so much...bloodlust in their eyes," he said, clasping her bloodied hand between his gloved ones.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Vix said, looking him squarely in the eyes.

"But, unfortunately, your going to have to spend the night in the maximum containment facility so Zim doesn't look bad. Not that Zim could, mind you," he said, letting go of her hand and stepping back.

"What?! But you just...you...what the Irk?!" She didn't want to spend the night in some dingy facility. She was about to slit his throat when she remembered all the possible Elite in the shadows and the stun gun in Zim's PAK.

"Sh, love. It's only for a night. Besides, you'll be released the next morning, and no one will bother you."

She cringed at his pet name. "But everyone's going to know Vix is on Defect Planet! And I swear, call me a stinking pet name one more time and you'll end up like Dien on the floor there."

"Exactly. They'll all be frightened of you, and wonder why the Tallest didn't put you to death. And as more and more cases that Zim has kept secret arise as people look into it, it might even be enough to start some sort of rebellion. I want to overthrow them, Vix. They lied to me, about my mission, about everything." Zim clenched his fists and looked away for a moment.

"And once they see how _weak_ and _pathetic_ the Empire's leaders are, they'll see the poor defective leader who was beaten and threatened into staying secretive, and everyone will realize what an amazing leader Zim is!

"_I'll_ become Tallest, Vixen. I will. Not anyone else, just me. I will rule the Irken race, and others will crumble before _Zim_!" Zim shouted.

"You weren't actually beaten, were you?"

"Of course not. SIR!" Zim snapped, and a SIR Unit stepped from the shadows. "Not taking any chances, dearest," Zim whispered, stepping out of her reach before she could swipe at him.

"Bring the murderer to the maximum containment facility at once!" The SIR saluted him.

"Yes, my lord!" it barked in a gruff voice. Stepping behind Vix, it tightly pinned her arms to her back, and a laser gun emerged from its head, pressing itself to the back of her head. "March, fool!" the SIR ordered.

Vix glared at Zim, who just waved as she was marched out of the throne room. "Oh, and SIR," Zim said. The SIR stopped. "Put her in the cell with the Dib and his filthy meat sister. _Do it now_!"

"Yes, my master!" Vix started marching again. They marched out of the house and the SIR threw her into the back of a bus, quickly handcuffing her before it did so.

"Oof!" she grunted as her head hit the bottom of the bus. She scrambled to the back of the bus, getting blood everywhere. She peered out the back window, bared of course. Zim was standing there, smiling smugly, his crown slightly tipped over on his head.

"_Zim_!" Vix yelled as the bus pulled away.

There was something odd about him, Vix thought. He made her squeedlyspooch feel...strange.

"But I'm already strange, so I guess it doesn't really matter. Bus!" Vix muttered.

She decided to lay down and count the number of bolts on the bus roof until they brought her wherever she was supposed to be going.

Pretty soon she fell asleep. Normal Irkens didn't require sleep because their PAKs provided them with all the nutrients needed, but Vix was defective, and her PAK didn't function like others. That's also why her scars hadn't healed.

She dreamt about Zim the entire bus ride.

There was something special about him.

And Vix was determined to find out why.

_..._

_A/N: And that brings us up to date! I am in the middle of writing Chapter 8, for this is Chapter 7 1/2, so yeah._

_Erm...I was going to say something else, but I forgot. Oh well._

_Until next time! _


End file.
